Atracção dos Opostos
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Sam e Dean têm opiniões e gostos diferentes. Mas apesar de todas essas diferenças, não haverá algo que eles tenham em comum? Oneshot. Drabble.


**Título: **Atracção dos Opostos

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Wincest. Sam e Dean têm opiniões e gostos diferentes. Mas apesar de todas essas diferenças, não haverá algo que eles tenham em comum? Oneshot. Drabble.

**Atracção dos Opostos**

Sam e Dean tinham quase sempre opiniões e gostos diferentes. Parecia que não conseguiam ter nada em comum um com o outro. Era sobre isso que estavam a falar quando entraram e se sentaram para tomarem o pequeno-almoço num café.

"E pronto, somos mesmo diferentes em tudo." concluiu Dean.

"As pessoas são todas diferentes, mas temos de ter alguns pontos em comum."

Uma empregada aproximou-se e Dean e Sam fizeram os seus pedidos.

"Eu quero café com leite, uma torrada e um folhado por favor." pediu Sam.

"Eu quero café forte, uma sandes mista e outra só com queijo." pediu Dean.

A empregada acenou afirmativamente e afastou-se. Dean voltou a encarar Sam.

"Como vês, até nos nossos pedidos de pequeno-almoço somos diferentes."

"Bem, pedimos os dois café." disse Sam.

"Mas não exactamente da mesma maneira." disse Dean. "Vá lá, vais perder a aposta."

"Não, não vou. Nós temos de ter alguma coisa em comum. Ah, somos ambos caçadores!"

"Isso não vale. É muito óbvio."

"Eu apostei contigo que iria encontrar uma coisa que tínhamos em comum e encontrei. É justo eu ganhar."

"Sammy, pensava que esses teus neurónios funcionavam melhor e que eras capaz de encontrar outra coisa."

Perante o comentário insultuoso à sua inteligência, Sam pareceu disposto a continuar com a aposta.

"Ok Dean, eu consigo arranjar outra coisa que tenhamos em comum."

Por essa altura, a empregada trouxe os pedidos de Sam e Dean e eles começaram a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

"Vejamos, gostamos da mesma cor." disse Sam, bebendo um gole do seu café com leite.

"Gostar só de uma cor é muito vago. Por exemplo, a cor favorita já não é assim tão vago."

"Ok, então temos a mesma cor favorita, o azul."

Dean trincou a sua sandes e depois de engolir abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"A minha cor favorita é o preto, Sammy. Tu sabes isso, ora."

"Hum… tipos de comida, por exemplo."

Dean sorriu.

"Tipos de comida? Tu e eu temos tipos de comidas favoritas completamente diferentes. Eu adoro comida chinesa e tu preferes comida italiana."

"Pois, comida é má ideia para ter em comum. Aliás, tu gostas de todo o tipo de comida, Dean. Comes tudo o que te aparecer à frente."

Sam ficou pensativo durante mais algum tempo, enquanto ia comendo. Dean ainda acabou por piscar o olho à empregada e Sam deu-lhe um pontapé na perna, por baixo da mesa.

"Dean, mais uma dessas e ficas uma semana sem sexo." ameaçou Sam.

"Ena, que ciumento que tu estás. Foi só uma piscadela para animar a empregada. Não quero nada com ela. Já te tenho a ti."

"Espero bem que sim." disse Sam. "Vejamos, em termos de medos, também temos medos diferentes. Tu tens medo de aviões e eu de palhaços."

"E de tipos de músicas nem se fala." disse Dean. "Tu não achas piada ao rock, mas eu acho que é o melhor género de música. Sam, desiste, nós somos totalmente diferentes."

"Não pode ser. Tem de haver algo igual entre nós. Ah, temos os mesmos pais!"

"Sam…"

"Ok, isso é tão óbvio como sermos caçadores. Temos alturas diferentes, pesos diferentes, graus de inteligência diferentes…"

"Estás a chamar-me burro, Sammy?" perguntou Dean, cruzando os braços.

"Não. Só disse que temos graus de inteligência diferente. E tu sabes que temos."

Dean não disse mais nada em contrário. Pouco depois, os dois saíram do café. Sam ainda ia pensando em algo que tivessem em comum, mas não conseguia achar nada. Dean, por seu lado, ia sorrindo pois estava cada vez mais perto de ganhar a aposta.

Quando voltaram ao quarto do motel, Sam soltou uma exclamação e Dean virou-se para ele.

"O que foi, Sam?"

"Já sei o que temos em comum." respondeu Sam, sorrindo. "Agora é que eu vou ganhar a aposta. E depois, vais ter de fazer tudo o que eu mandar durante um dia inteiro."

"Ah, veremos. Qual é a coisa que temos em comum, então?"

"Dean, tu amas-me?"

Dean foi apanhado de surpresa, mas não demorou a responder.

"Claro que te amo, Sammy."

"Pois eu também te amo, Dean."

Sam ficou alguns segundos a sorrir para Dean, que encolheu os ombros em sinal de derrota.

"Muito bem, Sammy. Algo que temos em comum. Ganhaste a aposta."

"Óptimo. Então, começa já a contar o dia em que tens de fazer tudo o que eu mandar. Para começar, ordeno-te que me beijes, Dean."

Dean sorriu-lhe.

"Como querias, Sammy. Tu é que mandas."

De seguida, Dean avançou e beijou Sam, que se apressou a retribuir o beijo. O amor um pelo outro era algo que os unia como mais nenhuma coisa no mundo. E aquele sentimento em comum bastava para que as diferenças entre eles não importassem. Afinal, não é verdade que os opostos se atraem?


End file.
